The present invention relates to the positioning of a hydrazine generator or the like, using solar energy as primary source for energy, in an elevated position. More particularly, the invention relates to the positioning of a hydrazine generator constructed in accordance with my copending application Ser. No. 545,133, filed Jan. 29, 1975.
The copending application discloses and claims a hydrazine generator operating on the principle of magneto-hydrodynamic conversion to synthetize hydrazine out of hydrogen and nitrogen under utilization of solar energy. A high degree of efficiency, particularly on a long term basis, requires that solar energy be utilized to the utmost extent possible. Placing the solar energy converter or transformer close to or directly on the ground is practical only where the average of the duration of sunshine is quite high. Obviously, one will obtain best results in the desert region of median latitudes or on high mountains. On the other hand, the energy converter or transformer works more efficiently if the temperature differential between heating and the temperature of isothermic compression of the gaseous, auxiliary medium in the conversion and transformation system as described is as high as possible. Obviously, one will not operated at optimum conditions in the desert, but will be restricted to high desert mountains.